Our Story
by loser.com
Summary: It's too much. This burden. I needed release. WE needed release. And this is our story on how that came to be. So dear reader, be warned for we are not the people you look up to and cheer to the end. - Us.
1. The Beginning

_**Dear Reader,**_

There was 10 of us. There was Zach, Josh, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Nick, DeeDee and me.

We were inseparable. When you saw one of us the other 9 **had **to be there to. And how could we not? We understood each other perfectly. You see we grew up with each other. All our parents had big time jobs so we grew up with Nannies, butlers, etc. Before I start our story you have to know us well. And then you could judge us if what we did was wrong or not.

Josh.

Josh dad's owned well know pharmacies around the world and his mom is a well-known fashion designer they looked like the perfect family. But the 9 of us knew the truth. We know that her mom would take "special clients" up to her room and the "special clients" would leave at night with some designer shoes, purse, or clothing. And we knew his dad didn't care as long as nobody else knew.

Josh was the easy-going guy that could smooth talk his way out of things, I guess that was the reason we let him join our group.

Bex.

Bex mom invested in many fashion shows - that's where she meet Josh, and Bex's mom drank away her problems. Her family was also obsessed with keeping her family "perfect." But like I said before the 9 of us knew the truth. We knew that when she drank too much she would start throwing everything in her way and blamed Bex for her dad leaving.

You see he didn't really leave them - that would destroy the "perfect" family reputation, but he did leave their house, he was a very famous plastic surgeon, and owned a house in Malibu. He would visit on the holidays to make sure rumors didn't spread about the _perfect family._ But we knew that every time he would visit Bex would beg her dad to take her with him.

And every time he would hush her. And then she meet us. She stopped the begging for her dad to take her.

Grant Bones.

Yup, we're talking about the son of William Bones the star quarterback of your favorite football team. His dad wasn't that obsessed with being perfect. And his mom wasn't either. I guess you can say they were a happy family till his dad became famous and women and drinks were presented to him. His mom knew.

She knew that he wasn't out practicing with the team when he came home smelling of booze and a cheap women perfume. But her mom would brush it aside and make him a bath. Grant was taking pills and drinking his problems away - and that's when he meet us.

And he stop doing all that. But not before telling his parents that he would spill the beans to the press about their family if they didn't buy him a house in Roseville - near us. His dad and mom threaten him that they would never come and visit him and he replied ; "that's the point."

We were there when he said that. We encouraged him to say that.

DeeDee.

DeeDee family is more than obsessed with the perfect family. Her parents are actually faithful and don't drink or yell - in public. But that doesn't mean they still didn't want the perfect family reputation. They pressure DeeDee. She has to have the perfect grade, looks, and boyfriend. They have her whole life plan out for her.

Jonas.

Jonas parents we obsessed with his grades. They really didn't care if Jonas was ugly(he wasn't really ugly but not the hot side either), sick, or dying he just had to attend school and go to college and become a lawyer. Like DeeDee's parents they had his life planned out for him as well.

Liz.

Liz was your normal bubbly person head cheerleader and school president. In her family looks were all that mattered. They didn't care if Liz wanted to become a marine biologist. Her mom already made up her mind that with looks like Liz couldn't go to waste and already decide that she was made to be a model.

Macey.

Macey's dad was the senator well her mom was model. Her mom hated her. Since she was little she notice how beautiful Macey was. And she notice how old she was getting wrinkles were forming, her body started to sag, and she started getting old. And Macey just grew more beautiful.

And her mom grew to hate her. Guess their story is like Snow White.

Nick.

God. He was the funny guy in our group. He was there for us when our mom's would hurt us. He was just there. But we were never there for him. I mean how could we? He never told us anything. I guess that's one of the reason we let him join us. We needed a wild card.

Zachary Goode.

How I love him. Before it was the 10 of us it was just him and me. We were unstoppable. We did everything together. Until that One Day happen. He's dad is MIA. His mom is obsessed with making money and Zach, well Zach is Zach. He always hides his problems from you. And, God, how I hated him for that.

And then there's me.

Cameron Ann Morgan.

There's to much to tell you about my family. And I don't want to scare you away - yet. I'm actually quite fond you now. But I will tell you this dear reader; I was the one that made the group. I was the one that noticed how we all had something in common.

We were all rich with a twisted family. And some one deserves to know the truth. That behind our fake smiles and our fake; "I'm fine." saying I want some one to know the truth of our story.

This isn't just my story it's Our Story.

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**Cammie**_

_**P.S. Now I will warn you. Don't look up to us. We'll only disappoint you.**_

* * *

_I am so excited for this story!_

_Are you?_


	2. Entry 01 : Happy Moments

_| Because I am a selfish person I am dedicating this one to me.__ AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS! |_

_**|| Entry 01 : Happy Moments ||**_

_**DEAR READER,**_

So you're still interested in knowing the truth? Very well. You already know how our parent's obsession with perfection, and how we're all disgustingly rich. Yep. All 10 of us are the sole heir of our parents fortune - if they die. But dear reader, before I get to the gory details on what happen that One Day I want to tell you how it all started. . .

_**DECEMBER 25 Christmas Day - 9 year old Cammie**_

I was 9 at the time and we were a Christmas party. You know the ones where women put on there most expensive gowns and jewelry and get intoxicated with wine and men, and men visa-versa. I fidgeted and got glared down by my mother. And I read the message loud and clear in her eyes;

_You are not acting like the image of perfection._

I stopped fidgeting immediately and looked straight ahead. I wanted to take of my high heels off and rub my feet, but I didn't say anything knowing my mother she would be outrage that I would interrupt her conversation over how my feet are hurting. I excused myself from they saying I needed to use the bathroom. My mom would care less. So she waved me away.

I walked aimlessly around not knowing what to do I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I saw a waiter carrying champagne flutes. How I detested that beverage. I sighed dramatically as I kept on walking a different direction. I was still butt hurted how Zach and his family didn't come and were off in their mysterious trips. Zach would call them Perfected Trips.

I tried not to get mad at him but it was getting hard not to as I kept on walking around. I mean I was still shocked that a 12-year-old wanted to hang out with me. I heard some chaos coming near me so I hurriedly went over. Whatever drama was happening was better that walking around in stupid high heels. I walked closer to the noise and I noticed that the drama was happening in a secluded place.

The waiter I just saw was now a mess tears were streaming down his face as two kids - probably my age were staring down at the waiter with smug expressions.

"We _told _you that we wanted the most expensive champagne not some cheap ass Wal-Mart bought champagne." growled the brown hair one as he fisted his small fist on the waiter shirt.

"Y-You're not old enough to drink." Protested the waiter and I stood there shocked I turned around trying to see if an adult would stop the fight, but I notice it was just us kids. And the brown hair and black hair kid gather quite a crowd.

I would have been killed by my parents if they ever saw me doing what those kids were doing. I wouldn't risk our parent's perfect image. Yet this kid looked like that was exactly what they were looking for.

"Do you know I could ruin your life by to words?" sneered the black hair boy as he spilled all the contents from the champagne flute and broke the cup of the glass leaving him with only the stick of the flute. The boy lifted the broken flute up to the waiter's temple making his intentions clear.

I didn't know what over came me. I was always the shy girl who only talked when the teacher asked me too. But soon my voice filled the room.

"Wait!" I screamed and at the same time the both boys turned to me.

Josh and Nick.

They were the same classroom as me, and such at young age they still managed to scare the teacher. Josh let go of the waiter. His brown eyes burned through me.

"Well if it isn't the _Cameron_." sneered Nick as he drop the broken flute

I hand twitched. Every one knew I hated to be called Cameron. If I ever end an entry with Cameron you'll know that I probably went insane or it's the end. Or both.

"Go and clean the mess." I said to the crying waiter and I didn't recognize my voice.

My voice sounded like my mother's.

Cold, cruel, and calculated. And it was exactly what I was looking for the waiter didn't had to be told twice cleaning away his tears he scurried away leaving me with the two boys.

And now that I'm 17 I laugh at how ridiculous we might have looked to other's. We were kids that weren't even tall enough to ride some amusement park rides yet we did have the power to destroy you life with a snap of our tiny fingers.

"So since the waiter left I guess you'll have to do as our entertainment." Nick sneered as he started to approach me. I paled at the sight of the broken flute. Maybe this was a stupid idea but I remained where I was looking him in the eyes.

Like I said before, Nick was a wild card. We needed a wild card. I didn't know it at the time but this was where the story starts. You see as Nick approached me with the broken glass and pressed it against my neck, and from the pressure he was putting on my neck caused some blood to spill.

I remained still my gaze never leaving his. And as he kept pressing the glass against my throat my vision started to blur but I kept myself up as I kept watching until I couldn't stand it no more and fainted on the ground. As everything around me started to faded I remember that proud look that Josh and Nick had.

I woke up the next morning with my throat bandaged and my mother looking down at me.

"At least you didn't publicity embarrass us like last time." Mother sneers ans with that she walks away

Like a 9 year old I was I let silent tears run down my eyes. I tried and tried so hard to be the perfect daughter for my perfect mother, to have again the perfect family. But like always it's not enough for my mother. I should have know. I was never going to be like Sofia.

I should have know I rub away my useless tears, and I remember the waiter. Josh and Nick the memories of them come rushing back like a flood.

I get up and walk down to the kitchen. I already know what I have to do. The urge comes like a reflex. I open the knife cabinet and I reminded myself to clean the blood later on I don't want blood to notice dry blood stains on her brand knifes - although she could never cook anything that can't be put in a microwave.

Just as I'm about to sink the knife on my thigh I hear the front door open then slam. I stop holding the knife inches away from my thigh. I look up and noticed that it was Josh and Nick they casually walk in as if it's normal to see a 9 year old holding a knife to her leg.

"Come on Cameron let's go outside and play." Josh said smiling at me while Nick opened my refrigerator and gulped from the orange juice jug. I felt a small twinge of happiness that day my house actually felt like a home. Josh jumped on the counter right next to me as he took the knife from my hands and set it down on the counter.

He kept on smiling at me and I couldn't help but blush and smile back at him. His legs kept on swinging from the counter since he was still short.

"Come on Cammie we know this amazing place where we could play." Nick said excitingly as he slammed the refrigerator to hard and I cringed afraid my mom would hear the sound but they didn't let me think about it as they grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the front door. And I couldn't help but giggle at how excited they were.

"Wait! You guys I still have my PJ's!" I screeched as I looked at them.

"So?" asked Nick

"We don't care if it's not perfect Cameron." Josh said as he climbed on their bike, "Come on!"

I smiled as climbed on the pack on Josh bike and grabbed his shoulders he pedal as hard as he could and I couldn't help but giggle all the way.

And dear reader maybe I didn't really start the group maybe it was them that found me. But dear reader this are the happy moments. The good times. The times where it was all laughs and jokes. The ones you savor like a chocolate and wait till it melts on your mouth and still leaves you with the sweet after-taste of the chocolate.

Yes. I'll start with they happy moments.

_**Truly Yours, **_

_**Cammie **_

* * *

_ahhh! sorry for not updating! _

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

_review! Who is Sofia? _

_I won't be updating till next year (get it? Since 2015 is almost near?)_

_So hope this update satisfied you guys_

**follow me on InstaGram : marie_bff15**

Wattpad : WinterPlace.


End file.
